The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In some image forming apparatuses, a document sheet reading portion is disposed in an apparatus body, and a document sheet feed apparatus is mounted so as to be closable and openable relative to a document sheet placing surface of the apparatus body. A contact glass is fitted into the document sheet placing surface of the apparatus body, and the document sheet reading portion optically reads a document sheet through the contact glass. The document sheet feed apparatus feeds the document sheet to the contact glass in a state where the document sheet placing surface is closed.
The document sheet feed apparatus includes a driving system by which a document sheet is fed to the contact glass. A power supply from which power is supplied to the driving system is typically provided in the apparatus body, and a wiring cord for power supply extends from the apparatus body to the document sheet feed apparatus.
As a conventional art, an image forming apparatus is disclosed in which the wiring cord is covered with an exterior member so as to prevent appearance from being spoiled due to the wiring cord being exposed to the outside between the apparatus body and the document sheet feed apparatus and avoid interference between the wiring cord and the environment including persons around the wiring cord.
As a wiring path of the wiring cord, a wiring path that extends externally from an opening formed on the outer side of the document sheet feed apparatus and is inserted into a connector portion provided on the rear side of the apparatus body, is used in general.
The external member of the conventional art is mounted, after the wiring cord is disposed in the wiring path, so as to cover the wiring cord on the rear side of the wiring cord disposed in the wiring path. Therefore, in conventional arts, attention needs to be paid in assembling work so as to prevent the wiring cord from being caught by the external member.